bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
What's Wrong With Mater
It was a hard-working day in Radiator Springs. Finn McMissile was taking the big express. He was feeling wonderful. Fillmore was taking logs from the forest. He was on time. Lightning McQueen was glad to be taking some mail. Francesco Bernoulli was taking carts of paint. And Scoop was taking wagons of fish. But Mater and Holley Shiftwell were being repaired. "I'm really excited about getting back to work!" said Mater. "I'm taking some children to a big concert!" Holley had been fixed. "Bye, Mater!" she said. "Good luck being repaired!" "Thanks, Holley!" replied Mater. Then, Francesco Bernoulli arrived to deliver his paint. "Oh my!" said Francesco. "You're sick, Mater!" "I'm not sick!" shouted Mater. "You must be!" chuckled Francesco. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be at the Repair Shop! You're not as smart and good as me!" A few minutes later, Mr. Fluffy, the owner of Radiator Springs arrived. "Mater, are you ready to take the children to the biggest concert of their lives?" "Almost ready, sir!" Mater replied. "Almost ready's not good enough!" said Mr. Fluffy. Mater didn't want anybody else to take the children for him. Taking children was his most favorite job of all. So Mater thought it would be best if he left before he got fully repaired. "I'm ready, sir!" Mater told Mr. Fluffy. And he drove away without waiting for his final inspection. He went to get his passenger car, Carla Veloso. Mater rolled along the road, towing Carla. But as he drove, his engine started to make clanging and banging noises. Carla knew something was wrong with Mater. "Oh, no! Something's wrong! Oh, no! Something's wrong!" But Mater didn't care. He just wanted to get the children. Mater arrived at the junction where the children were on the platform. "All aboard!" cried Mater. Holley Shiftwell was there too. "What was that horrible clanging noise?" she asked herself. Then, Holley saw Mater. "Did you get fully repaired?" she asked him. Mater was angry. "I'm okay!" he shouted weakly. And he left with the children in Carla Veloso. Mater was clanging and banging. Clang and bang! Mater stopped near an oil tanker. His cheeks were as green as grass. Then, Guido arrived. He could see that Mater was sick. (In Italian) Did you have enough oil in your tank? Are you sick?" Mater was as mad as a bull. He didn't like being told he was sick. "I'm not sick, Guido!" And Mater drove off with the children and Carla. Up the road, Lightning McQueen was waiting. "Mater, you're smoking! Are you sick?" Mater was so angry. He didn't like being told he was sick. "I'm not sick, McQueen!" Mater cried. And Mater was soon out of sight. Mater drove on. But the more miles he drove, the worse he got. "Oh, no!" Mater said to himself. Mater went into a road siding. Smoke blew from his engine, and dirty dust flew from his air filter. With his last clang and bang, Mater was well and truly sick. The children started singing. "The children are late for the biggest concert of their lives. I'm such a big fool." said Mater. Then, he saw Finn McMissile. "I'm sick!" Mater shouted. "Sorry, Mater!" called Finn. "I'm far too busy!" Then, Mater saw Francesco Bernoulli. "If I ask Mr. San Francisco for help, he'll laugh at me again!" thought Mater. "But I want the children to get to the biggest concert of their lives. Help!" "Oh, my!" said Francesco. "I told you you were going to get sick!" "I am." replied Mater. "Now, can you take the children to their concert?" Now Francesco could see that Mater needed help. So he went to help right away. "I will-a get the children-a to their concert!" said Francesco. Mater knew he had to the Repair Shop. Then, Fillmore arrived. He was attached to Mater, and pulled him to the Repair Shop. Soon, Mater was properly fixed. He had even got a fresh diesel motor. Mr. Fluffy came. "Well done, Mater. You were very patient. I have a nice job for you. You must bring the children back home." "Yes, sir!" said Mater. And Mater drove away to get the children.